mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Windswept Questant
|first = 3443 |aka = White Queen, Adored Sovereign |age = Unknown (deceased) |style = Fancy font, refers to players by their title. |planet = Prospit / Post-apocalyptic Earth |music = }} The Windswept Questant is the fourth of the Exiles living in the year 2422. The first letters of each of the words in her name, W and Q, correspond to her alternate name: the White Queen. She appeared in front of a giant egg that fell from the desert sky. She is also the only exile without bandages around her face but rather only as a hood. Before she exiled herself she was the White Queen of Prospit Incidentally, a Questant is defined as: "One who undertakes a quest; a seeker." Biography As White Queen The Queen first appeared in Act 4. She was first seen when Parcel Mistress went to her seeking advice on a quest given to her by Jack Noir, who promised to give her the green box, if she were to bring him the crowns of the White King and Queen. Realizing the importance of this quest, the Queen forfeit her crown and ring to Parcel Mistress and told her to look for the King, who was on The Battlefield. She later fled from Prospit slightly before Jack Noir attacked it while on a rampage. She arrived on Earth with several Prospitians (including Ms. Paint). The fate of these followers is unknown, since she parts from them to begin her solitary quest. As Windswept Questant After an unknown amount of time she reaches the former location of Dave's House and finds the broken egg base. She uses a spirograph key to repair it and travels to the Frog Temple. After she appeared out of the Eggy-Looking Base, the Wayward Vagabond and Aimless Renegade offer her the crown of Can Town. It is possible they recognize her, although just as likely they don't, and are trying to impress her. She, however, refuses instead coronating the Peregrine Mendicant, for completing her mission assigned during their time in the Medium. She has since comforted PM when she had concerns about being the new Monarch. Out of gratitude and/or respect for her knowledge the PM makes the Questant her royal adviser. She has also used her spirograph key to repair the Bec Head Base As an Exile She is Rose’s exile and addresses her in a highly stylized font (the Queen and King font), their interaction has however been short. She encouraged Rose to explore and find Jaspersprite, and later comforted her about her mother’s disappearance. She urged her to consult with the Heir and then bade her farewell to join the other exiles, declaring that this would be the last time Rose would hear from her. She left Rose with the advice to find her sprite and realize her purpose. Following this, she voyages to the Frog Temple to welcome the Writ Keeper - shortly after their reunion, they are both murdered by Bec Noir. Post-Scratch The White Queen of the post-Scratch session does not seem to be afraid to jump into action when she catches Jack Noir in his (second) attempt to murder Jane's Dream Self. She knocks him out cold with what appears to be the King's Scepter. Her ring has no orbs, matching the amount of Kernel Spires on post-Scratch Prospit. Personality She seems kind, thoughtful, and patient. She also likes to put emphasis on free will, as it can be seen in her conversation with PM and her decision to leave Rose's actions to her own discretion. Trivia Despite the stark contrast in personality it should be noted that she has a foil relationship to the Black Queen of the Trolls' session. Both of them are exiled queens interested in bringing their session's Jack Noir to justice and emphasize how patience will be essential to this agenda. The WQ is capable of communicating with the Seer of Light, while commands the Seer of Mind and the Thief of Light. Furthermore, both of them address players by their Title and in a fancy font. Another interesting thing is that both of the players the BQ communicated with were Prospit dreamers, while the player the WQ communicates with is a Derse dreamer. Ultimately they were both killed by their session's Jack Noir. Category:Homestuck Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Protagonists/Allies Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies